The Letters
by 1lovesuperwoman
Summary: A Girl Meets World AU story, might turn into a book..


**Its been forever since ive uploaded anything on this account, but ive uploaded this story on my Wattpad account and i wanted to see what you guys think.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD**

"Last night, 16 year old Isadora Smackle has committed suicide.." The reporter started.."she died in her bath tub where she has slit her wrists. Paramedics have tried to save her, but she had died before they could get to her."

The only thing on the local news for the next few days was 'stop suicide' and 'signs of depression' and anything else that would be a factor to her death.

Everyone close to her were a mess. Especially Maya, they may have started off rough, but they got close over the years.

 **FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT OF THE DEATH**

 **10:48pm**

Two razor blades sat on the edge of the tub, one blood stained, the other perfectly clean.

Tears stream down Isadora's face as she sits in the bathtub full of water, the last of her blood pouring out of her wrists. "This is it.." her last few words were, as she leaned back in the tub, and slowly closed her eyes.

It wasn't until 10 minutes later her mom found her lifeless body in a pool of red:

"Isadora, are you in there? I need to grab something." Her mother waited for a reply, but there was no answer. "Isadora I know you're in there the light is on." Still nothing.. "Isadora?! I will give you three seconds to open this door, or else I'm coming in! 1... 2... 3... Okay I'm comin-" Her mother stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her motionless daughter, in the tub. "Isadora?! It's okay, mommy's got you.." tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes any second. She held her daughter in her arms and screamed "JASMINE CALL 911!" Jasmine was Isadora's 11 year old sister. "Why what's the matter mom?" Jasmine walked in and stopped as she saw the sight. "I-Izzy?" Tears poured out of Jasmine's eyes as she called 911.

That was just after the event of what happened last night..

 **9:37pm**

Smackle had just came back from a quick trip to Topanga's to get smoothies for her and Jasmine. "Hey Jas, Im gonna go over to Farkle's house, and stay over there for an hour or two, okay?"

"Yeah sure okay, I'll be here as usual." She wasn't really paying attention to Smackle, she was too focused on Until Dawn.

Smackle arrived a little more than 7 minutes later. Farkle didn't know that she was coming over.

She never really does surprises, but today she just needed to be alone with him, because he is her safe place;

but sometimes safe places burn.

Mrs. Minkus answered the door letting her come in. "Oh hello Isadora, Farkle is just in his room with Riley studying." A look of confusion was brought to Smackle's face. "Oh okay, I'll see my way to his room then." And she put on a smile and left to his room.

I wonder what they are studying for. I don't believe we have any tests or quizzes coming up for any of our classes.

And just as she reached his room, the door was cracked just the slightest. She heard the sound of someone moaning. Maybe she was hearing stuff. So she pushed open the door a little bit more so they wouldn't know that she was there, and saw something she never thought she would see.

She slammed the door shut, not even caring if they knew she was there. Tears poured out her eyes as she ran down the hall and almost out the house, but was stopped by Mrs. Minkus. "Is everything okay dear?" She asked. The only response she got was a sniffle, and then a closed door.

Crying, she drove off into the night, back to where her family was.

 **10:01pm**

By now she has controlled her crying, and has walked in her house head down, heading straight for her room. Without hesitation, she grabbed out a notepad and a purple pen, and went to writing.

 **10:22pm**

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go to the convenience store." She told Jasmine. "Hey get me a Snickers Bar!!" And just like that she was out and about again.

 **The corner store.**

There was no security cameras or anything at the small store. The only security they got is the cashier, an old wise man who's in he's 70's.

She walked to the to the aisle farthest away from the cash register ~ the aisle with razor blades.

She knows that stealing is bad, but who's going to stop her? She quickly grabs a pack and slips then into her pocket.

She quickly went to the candy aisle and grabbed her sisters candy bar, and payed for it.

 **10:33pm**

She laid quietly in her room, staring up at her ceiling, painted like the solar system. 'Pluto will always be a planet in my room' The words repeating in her head as she stared at Pluto, Riley's planet.

Finally after debating over this next course of action, Isadora got up and walked to the bathroom.

Not thinking anymore, she locked the door and turned on the bathtub faucet and let it run until the tub was almost full.

In her brilliant tee shirt and shorts, she stepped into the lukewarm water, blades in hand.

She brought up the cold blade to her arm, she slit down as hard as she could vertically down her right arm. She let out a small cry of pain as the blood starts to being gushing out of her vein. She did it again to her left arm and dropped the blade on the edge of the tube and sobbed.

Knowing that this is it, there is not coming back from this, she sat there in the tub, staring off into the distance as tears fall from her eyes.

Her breathing slowed down, and her hands turned cold, as she spoke out her last few words and drifted off to eternal sleep.

 **END OF FLASHBACK, BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

 **~Maybe All The Strings Inside Her Broke~**

Jasmine was in her older sister's room once again, crying on her sisters bed, too afraid to let go.

Slowly Jasmine, got up to go sit at her sisters desk, where she found a paper sticking out from one of her drawers. Curious, Jasmine grabbed the paper and read:

 _"Dear whoever is reading this,_

 _I guess you might already know who this is. It's me, Isadora Smackle. The girl who went unnoticed, the girl who has been raped, abused, ignored, hated on, unwanted, full of secrets. Do you know what it's like to be left alone with your thoughts? The thoughts that say 'If you kill yourself Everyone will be happy' 'If you kill yourself no one will care' and I believed it. I have tried to talk to my closest friends, but nothing. Nothing at all. Not a care in the world when I try to speak up. And I just sit there, every fucking day at Topanga's listening to everything they get to say. Maya has known what I have been going through. She came to me, when she noticed what was wrong. She noticed me, when even the closest person I could have ever know didn't. I told her to keep it a secret, and she listened to me. I wanted to tell them, and she gave me time to. But that time never came. Not even my own boyfriend of 4 years, has payed much attention to me, but to Riley, he has. Than as of tonight everything has just been to much for me. Everything just snapped. And here you are reading this note, as for I am.. gone._

 _~Isadora Smackle"_

Jasmine than saw a box. A box with so many other letters, with the same purple ink, same hand writing, and same notepad paper. As all of them were titled with different peoples names on them, and numbers from 1-7. As the first letter she saw was:

 _Farkle Minkus_

 **Okay so I don't know whether not I should continue this as a story or leave it off as this. I would like to know if you guys liked this and if I should continue this story.**

 **Also if you ever need to talk you could always talk to me or call this number @ 1-800-273-8255. Suicide is a serious topic, and it shouldn't be joked about.**

 **Just remember**

 **There is still a whole life ahead of you, and things will get better no matter what.**


End file.
